Telephone credit or calling cards, although convenient, are susceptible to being compromised by potential unauthorized users. Indeed, fraudulent use of such cards has become a serious problem.
To combat such fraudulent use, a telecommunications system may employ automatic speech recognition to verify the identity of a caller who is charging a call to a credit or calling card. Unfortunately, it appears that the use of automatic speech recognition in credit and calling card services end there and does not go beyond such verification. (Hereinafter credit and calling card services will also be referred to as calling card services.)